Braces and supports, such as knee braces, have a tendency to migrate on the limbs of the user during use. There are various reasons for this migration, including, but not limited to, improper fitting and poor anchoring of the brace to the user. Two common methods are used to counter this migration, namely strapping and using high friction interfaces.
Skin irritation may arise due to mechanical irritation between the frictional interface and the skin due to excessive rubbing. Skin irritation may be caused by excessive shear forces applied from a high friction interface material that moves on skin due to non-anatomical movement of the brace relative to the user's limb. Elimination of the frictional material or the creation of a barrier between the skin and frictional material will reduce skin irritation.
For those users that experience skin irritation, a softer liner or sleeve with less friction against the skin, for example, doeskin, textile, foam, etc., can replace or be used in combination with a high friction interface. With the reduction of friction, however, there is a tendency that the liner leads to increased migration. For these users, therefore, strapping may be the only option to avoid migration.
Conventional methods for attaching straps to braces rarely permit pivoting of the strap. Instead, the strap is fixed in location and may resist movement of the user's limb and create discomfort. Failing to pivot according to the user's movement also creates problems with conformation to user anatomy and fit.
Pressure points may arise due to the bunching of straps over certain regions of a user's anatomy, for example, over the user's popliteal, and of exposed portions of hard shell or frame members of the brace. Often braces lack the flexibility to allow a clinician or user to reposition the anchor of a strap over the hard shell or frame member to avoid pressure points. Also, as when repositioning the strap, the clinician or user needs the ability to position the strap anchor to avoid migration.